Marry's Birthday Wish
by Tulleh-Chan
Summary: It isn't a completely ordinary morning in apartment number 107. It was a certain long haired girl's birthday that day, and the Dan decided to do something special for her. She wished that they would all be together, but she realized what she was asking for too late. A birthday gift for Marry. Rated T Just in case.


_Author's Notes:_

_Guess what day it is? It's July 21st and that's Marry's birthday! I decided to do a little quick Fanfiction for her birthday. Happy Birthday Marry! -Tulleh_

**~(*)~ Marry's Birthday Surprise ~(*)~**

The living room in apartment 107 wasn't normal. And there was a good reason for that, namely the fact that it was the twenty first of July today. And a special small girl with incredibly long white hair had her 141st birthday today. Of course, the Mekakushi Dan didn't let this special day slide, and now that they were many people in the Dan, more things could be afforded.

In the living room an incredibly long table was set up, enough to fit one at the ends and four on each of the longer sides. A white tablecloth with 141 carefully sewn decorative pink flowers on the middle was neatly fitted on the table, and there were porcelain plates and silverware, along with hand blown glasses. These had all belonged to Kido's family, and she had decided to finally get them out and use them, if only this once.

Seto had used the last couple of days in the flower shop creating a string of fake flowers that was hanging from the ceiling various places, creating a nice feel of a forest in the large room. And of course, at the end of a table on the other side where Marry would sit, was a small pile of presents, piled neatly on each other. Now the only thing that was needed in the room was the Dan.

As the sun showed it's first rays over the horizon, the whole Dan was waiting outside Marry's door, who was still asleep. This was Kano's idea, and at first Seto was a little unsure whether Marry would like it or not. But Momo managed to convince him that she'd do fine. Konoha was listening at the door and he heard Marry's relaxed and sleeping breathing, and indicated to the Dan that she was indeed still asleep. Hibiya carefully opened the door to the medusae's room, sneaking in. Seto hid on the right of Marry's bed, Kano on the left. Shintaro and Momo were ducked behind the bookcase where Shintaro was tied up once. Hibiya and Konoha hid inside her wardrobe, that hardly contained any clothes anyways. And Kido didn't need to hide, she just dissapeared.

Kano held up his hand and counted down from five with it. Five fingers were up. Everyone was quiet. When one finger dropped Momos heart began to flutter in anxiety. At three, Shintaro really had to go to the bathroom. At two, Hibiya took a deep breath from inside the wardrobe, and at one, they all got ready. The last finger dissapeared, and they all stood up. Kido flipped on the light, and Hibiya and Konoha jumped out of the small wardrobe, Momo and Shintaro jumped out of their hiding spot, and Kido appeared. Then they all screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARRY!"

The little girl sat up with her eyes wide in fear, screeching, before she realized it was only the Dan. Then she smiled very happily, and she was very happy her friends did this for her. It was her first time actually having her birthday celebrated with her friends. As Seto took her hand and led her out of bed and towards the living room (She slept with her dress on) she let out a ghasp as she saw the decorations. "Uwaa! Th-thank you everyone!" she exclaimed happily with her small voice. The Dan then led her to her seat, as sat down themselves, like this:

Marry

Momo. Seto.

Shintaro. Kido.

Kano. Hibiya.

Konoha. Ene.

Ene was put on her own little stand facing the rest of the Dan on Shintaro's mobile phone so she could join in with the celebrations. Right behind here were all the presents, in each member's represented colour.

While Marry started opening her presents, the rest watched her. Except Konoha, who had already started munching on some cake and buns, and for him especially; Homemade Negima, which Kido had been up early cooking. Everyone paid attention to Marry, but Kano kept tapping Kido's foot with his own from across the table. She had to try her absolute best to not kick him back or punch him. She opened the presents in the following order;

1. In a Purple frilly paper was a gift from Tsubomi Kido. Inside was a very nice silver bracelet, one that had once belonged to the Kido family. It was one peice of jewelry out of many.

2. A rather small package wrapped in cyan paper was from Hibiya Amamiya. It contained a small green Triceraptos Keyring with huge eyes. Marry squealed in delight, calling it 'kawaii'.

3. In a poorly wrapped Blood Red cylindrical container was a pair of shoes, made of leather and fur. They looked a little like her own she already had, and she was happy about that. They were from Shintaro Kisaragi. Momo who sat beside Shintaro giggled a little at his horrible wrapping skills, guessing he did it himself.

4. A small wooden box with scented soaps of various smells, including Strawberry, Vanilla and Mint, was covered in a dark grey paper with slight silver spirals here and there. It was from Shuuya Kano, and Marry was surprised he got her something.

5. In midnight blue wrapping paper wrapped just as poorly as Shintaro's was a small manga issue. But Ene had drawn it herself digitally, it was the closest she could actually come to creating something for Marry. She had had Shintaro print it and wrap it after a series of pleading and threats of deleting his files.

6. A spherical shape was covered by a very bright yellow peice of paper, with a single black arrow on it. It was of course from Konoha Kokonose, as it contained small sushi shaped candies of different tastes.

7. In orange paper with a slight flame pattern was a very big, very soft cuddly toy. It was shaped like a bunny, and was the same colour as Marry's hair, with a baby pink ribbon around it's neck. It was from Momo Kisaragi, and she claimed to have made it herself.

8. Last but not least was a foresty green package. It was very small though. As Marry wrapped the paper off, she was met with an adoring pair of goggles similar to the ones Kousuke Seto had, and of course was it from him.

Marry thanked all of them for their amazing presents, and they cut the huge cake that Hibiya had made. It had an incredible amount of 141 lit candles, which had taken Konoha endless amounts of Self control to light without nibbling of the cake. And he had kinda managed to. Kinda. As Marry breathed in and blew onto the candles, she wished: 'I wish I can always be with my friends forever.' She blew out all the candles in one go, and everyone started cheering.

But little did she know that the snake just received his wish yet again.


End file.
